cocxianxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Desert
The Desert is found via Exploring, and is always the next location found after discovering the Lake. Encounters *[[Cum Witch|'Cum Witch']] - appears only if sand queen orders so. (Level 6) *[[Ghoul|'Ghoul']] - morph from Hyena (Level 4) *'Marcus & Lucia' - A wanderer endowed with huge testicles and his succubus partner, who wants advice on whether he should give up his soul or remain human. After he has been given an answer, Lucia will begin leaving succubi's delight for the Champion. *[[Mimic|'Mimic']] - agressive chest *'Naga' - A lonely snake-girl, who will usually attack on sight but is affectionate towards characters who have a naga lower body. (Level 2) *'Oasis Demons' - A pack of demons who invite the Champion to a 'feast', and will attack if he declines. Only appears for characters level 2 and higher. (Level 6) *'Sand trap' - It draws victims into its pit. *'Sand Witch' - a magic user, who wants to cast spells on the Champion with the aim of watering the Desert. Refuse and she attacks the Hero. (Level 3) *[[Wanderer|'Wanderer']] - Other encounters *'Big junk' - A scene that only appears for characters with cocks longer than they are tall. The Hero's penis impedes their progress through the desert, and causes a slight fatigue gain. *'Mirage' - An illusion of a distant, shimmering tower. Causes lust to be reduced by 15. *'Nothing' - The Champion struggles through the shifting sands. Can result in increase of strength or toughness increase (up to a maximum of 50). *'Anthill' - After you've met Phylla the first time, you sometimes come across her home in the desert and can interact with the other ant-morphs there (automatically encounter the Anthill for every 8 Explore in the Desert). *'Fountain of Endowment' - a magic fountain that can grant XP, increase the size of a number body parts, or lead to possession by Exgartuan. *'Find Nails' One time encounters *'Burning Library' - a one-time encounter with a strange naga who is cooking a potato over the ashes of a ruined library shouting "Hora hora", and gives the character a Wizard's Staff. Only available to characters with greater than 50 intelligence. *'Chest' - A key item which unlocks six storage slots in the Champion's Camp. One time only. *'Strange Gateway In the Sands' - You've discovered the Desert Cave! Once discovered, the dungeon is unlocked as a place and can be accessed directly. The Strange Gateway will not appear until you've reached level 4. *'Tel'Adre' - A hidden city in the Desert. Only characters who have less than 70 corruption and are not possessed by a demon are permitted inside, and after a character has been granted entry Tel'Adre is unlocked as a place and is no longer encounterable. *'Upturned Cart' - Your first meeting with Phylla. Trivia *The Burning Library encounter is a clear "Easter egg/tribute/cameo" of Alice from Monster Girl Quest Related links * Anthill * Desert Cave * Tel'Adre External links * Category:CoC Category:CoC Orig Category:Location